1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with a repair line structure having amplifier being disposed inside the integrated circuit chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The liquid display panel has a lower glass substrate. The lower glass substrate has a number of pixel circuits, a number of scan lines and a number of data lines formed thereon. The scan lines are perpendicular to and crossed with the data lines, and are respectively and electrically connected to corresponding pixels to form a pixel array on the substrate. Each pixel receives a corresponding control signal (the scan signal and the pixel voltage) via a corresponding scan line and a corresponding data line to display an image.
Besides, the lower glass substrate has several repair lines disposed thereon. The repair lines are also called rescue lines. The repair lines partly formed on the lower glass substrate and crossed over the scan lines or the data lines are used as substitute circuit when open circuit occurs in the above scan lines or the data lines. That is, the control signal (the scan signal or the pixel voltage) is transmitted to the corresponding pixel via the repair line. However, when the development of the liquid crystal display panel is headed towards large-scale products, such as large-scale liquid crystal TV, the routing path length of the repair line will increase accordingly. In terms of large-scale liquid crystal display panels, how to improve signal attenuation transmitted in the repair line and maintain the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display have become an imminent challenge to be resolved in the panel industry.